


Yooie x Seven

by AcEHaRdWaRe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcEHaRdWaRe/pseuds/AcEHaRdWaRe
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Kudos: 3





	Yooie x Seven

3rd Pov  
Yoosung found himself growing bored. He had no interest in doing school work so he decided to call his friend Seven. He called and waited for an answer.   
“Hey Seven!!”  
Seven answered in a tired voice.  
“Hey buddy, what’s up?”  
“I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place for some games.”   
“Yeah sure, I'll be right over.”   
Seven hung up and began driving to Yoosungs place. Before Seven got there, Yoosung cleaned up a bit. Soon enough there was a knock at the door. Yoosung opened the door and brightly smiled.   
“Seven!!”  
“Hey Yooie. Ready to play?”   
“Yeah!”   
“Oh I brought honey Buddha chips,”   
Seven produced a few bags from his coat and handed Yoosung a bag. He made his way to the couch and flopped down on it.  
“So Seven, what game do you wanna play?”  
“LOLOL.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
Yoosung handed him a controller and smiled. They gamed and played for hours.   
“Wanna take a snack break?”   
“Sure.”   
Seven handed Yoosung a Dr. Pepper and some Honey Buddha Chips. Together, they smiled and ate. When they finished they went back to gaming. Soon Seven looked over to find Yoosung asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and picked him up, bringing him to the bed. He laid him down and began writing a note. 

Dear Yoosung,   
You fell asleep while I was over. It was cute. I brought you to your bed and tucked you in. I didn’t have time to ask you what I wanted too. So text me when you wake up.

Seven signed off the letter with a smiley face and set it on the table before leaving. 

In the morning he awoke to a text from Yoosung. He smiled, eager to ask the blonde boy his question. He sent Yoosung a text inviting him over.

When Yoosung arrive, Seven greeted him with a hug. 

“What did you have to ask me Seven?” 

“Will you go out with me?”

Yoosung grew flustered but hugged back and shyly nodded. 

“Yay!” 

They spent the rest of the day gaming in each other's arms.


End file.
